Wedding
by rappicasso
Summary: .: oneshot :. "Ya, saya bersedia." Yifan sudah begitu lama mencintainya dan kini tibalah hari pernikahannya. [KrisKai?]


Seorang pria tampan dengan potongan rambut pendek yang rapi, kulit yang putih pucat, serta tubuh jangkung yang menjulang tinggi sedang berdiri di depan cermin untuk mematut tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh setelan jas putih, celana kain berwarna senada dan dasi berwarna hitam yang terikat rapi di lehernya. Ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya cukup sempurna untuk hari bersejarah itu.

Sekali lagi, ia merapikan ikatan dasinya. Ia berdeham pelan untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, kemudian mulai mengatakan satu kalimat magis dengan tatapan mata yang meyakinkan dan senyuman yang menawan.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Wedding**

.: oneshot :.

starring

**Wu Yifan | Kim Jongin**

inspired and dedicated to

my beloved bestie―**nox** a.k.a **entong nasi**!

―

**Semalam sebelumnya**

**Pesta Bujangan, 10.00 KST**

"Pada intinya, malam ini kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang―khususnya menyenangkan calon pengantin kita." Sehun membuka acara pesta bujangan itu sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya.

Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun melihat ke arah para pria yang menghadari pesta itu. "Tapi ingat, kita tak boleh membuat sang calon pengantin terlalu mabuk. Aku harus mengirimnya besok pagi-pagi sekali," imbuhnya.

"Oke, oke, kami tahu," potong Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi, Oh Sehun. Lebih baik kita segera memulai acara ini," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Jongin berdiri dan ikut mengangkat sojunya. "Demi persahabatan―"

Pria lainnya ikut berdiri.

"―cinta―"

Yifan menjadi yang paling terakhir berdiri.

"―dan kesetiaan. Bersulang!"

KLING!

Terdengar bunyi dentingan gelas-gelas yang saling bertemu di segala penjuru ruangan yang didesain untuk menghabiskan semalam bersama para sahabat itu―malam terakhir sang calon pengantin sebagai seorang bujangan.

Satu per satu, para pria itu mulai menenggak soju yang telah dituang ke gelas mereka.

Diam-diam, Yifan melirik ke arah Jongin―pria yang begitu dicintainya. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini―segalanya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Namun satu hal yang penting, pernikahan esok adalah suatu anugrah dari Tuhan yang sudah seharusnya ia syukuri.

"Ayo tuangkan lagi sojunya, Joonmyeon Hyung." Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas sojunya pada Joonmyeon yang berdiri paling dekat dengan meja sebagai tempat untuk menata minuman.

Joonmyeon mengambil botol soju dengan enggan. "Jangan terlalu banyak, Chanyeol-ah," katanya memperingatkan, meski akhirnya membukakan botol itu untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip. "Tak ada larangan untuk mabuk bagiku, kan?" Ia mengerling dan bersiap menerima tuangan soju dari Joonmyeon.

"Benar." Sehun meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Peraturannya hanyalah tak boleh membuat pengantinnya mabuk." Ia mengerling jahil. "Jadi, kita bisa mabuk-mabukan sepuasnya."

Yifan tertawa pelan, Jongin mendengus, dan Joonmyeon mengerang pelan.

"Meskipun aku bukan pengantinnya, aku juga tetap tak bisa minum terlalu banyak," keluh Jongin.

"Sama denganku," dengus Joonmyeon.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian merangkul pundak Jongin. "Tenang saja, aku bersama kalian, kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pasrah, sementara Jongin tetap memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa minum sepuasnya, Kawan," ucap Yifan sambil menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Yeay!" Terdengar sorakan dari pria lainnya―minus Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

―

**Pesta Bujangan, 00.00 KST**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan separuh lebih dari para pria yang menghadiri pesta bujangan itu sudah jatuh terlelap―kebanyakan karena terlalu mabuk dan beberapa diantaranya karena terlalu lelah. Hanya 3 orang yang masih terjaga saat itu―Yifan, Sehun dan Joonmyeon. Hanya saja, kesadaran Sehun dan Joonmyeon sudah menurun beberapa persen.

"Jadi, hanya kita yang masih terjaga, huh?" Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam.

"Begitulah." Yifan membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi tidur, Hyung," tegur Joonmyeon sambil menepuk punggung Yifan dengan pelan.

"Aku harus memastikan adik bodohku ini untuk tertidur. Siapa yang akan membersihkan muntahannya jika dia mendadak muntah di tengah malam?" canda Yifan sambil melirik Sehun―adik sepupunya.

Sehun melotot tak suka. "Yak! Aku tahan minum, Hyung! Tidak seperti dirimu," protesnya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Sehun-ah." Yifan tersenyum simpul, kemudian berdiri untuk memungut beberapa gelas yang berserakan dan mengumpulkannya di atas satu meja.

"Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya, aku sudah sangat mabuk, tapi entah kenapa mata ini sangat sulit terpejam," gumam Joonmyeon. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Ini sudah tengah malam?" Joonmyeon mengerang. "Apakah kita bisa bangun tepat waktu besok pagi?"

"Tenang saja. Yifan Hyung terbiasa bangun pagi, walau tidurnya sangat singkat," balas Sehun.

Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik, kalian tidur sekarang, _Boys_."

"Oh, ayolah, Hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi sedikit cerita?" celetuk Joonmyeon.

"Lagi?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau belum membagi cerita cintamu, Hyung," komentar Joonmyeon.

Yifan mendesah, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas karpet. "Baiklah." Ia melipat kedua kakinya yang panjang saling bertumpangan. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

"Whoa? Cinta pertama?" Sehun mengerjap takjub.

Yifan mengangguk. "Benar. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dia adalah anak yang pendiam dan manis. Aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya hanya lewat tatapan matanya yang polos." Yifan memandang ke langit-langit ruangan.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon berusaha mendengar dengan seksama, meski kesadaran mereka sudah di ujung tanduk. Samar-samar, Sehun dan Joonmyeon mencoba mengenang masa-masa sekolah mereka.

"Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku jatuh cinta karena tariannya. Dia adalah penari yang berbakat. Sejak dulu, aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, dia akan menjadi seorang penari yang hebat." Yifan tersenyum membayangkan sosok yang sedang digambarkannya itu. "Suatu ketika, aku berkesempatan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Seseorang mengenalkanku padanya. Tentu saja, aku merasa sangat beruntung. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu atau berbincang dengannya." Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Bahkan aku terkesan selalu mencari-cari alasan agar bisa bertemu dengannya."

Jika saja Sehun dan Joonmyeon dalam keadaan sadar penuh, mungkin keduanya sudah menertawakan habis-habisan bagaimana tingkah Yifan untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya. Sayangnya, keduanya hanya terdiam sambil tetap mendengarkan, meski kedua mata mereka nyaris terpejam.

Yifan menghela nafas. "Singkat kata, kami menjadi semakin dekat, tapi sepertinya dia tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Padahal perhatianku selalu tercurah padanya. Aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya, bukan dengan anak yang lain."

Sehun tercenung―mencoba mengingat anak yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Yifan semasa sekolah.

Yifan tersenyum kecut. "Dan dugaanku memang benar adanya. Dia sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa dan mengenal apa itu cinta. Dia mulai jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukainya dan mulai melupakanku. Aku selalu mendekat padanya, meski ia semakin menjauh," ucapnya sedih. "Dia sepertinya memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pria yang benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tak pernah lebih dari sekedar sahabat di matanya."

Joonmyeon menguap, sementara Sehun semakin berpikir keras―meski kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

Yifan membuang nafasnya dengan keras. "Menyakitkan memang, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan." Matanya melirik ke arah jam, kemudian ke arah dua pendengarnya yang mungkin akan segera terlelap. Ia mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan kisahnya. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa akan selalu ada resiko untuk menjadi seorang pengagum rahasianya. Maka saat aku tahu bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih, aku hanya bisa berusaha menegarkan hatiku dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuknya." Matanya terasa agak basah. "Tapi bagian yang paling menyakitkan dalam kisah ini adalah hari-hari dimana aku mendengar keluh kesahnya tentang sang kekasih. Kenapa dia harus bersama orang lain, jika orang lain itu hanya membuatnya bersedih? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja? Aku dengan sangat yakin menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya."

Joonmyeon sepertinya sudah benar-benar terlelap, sementara Sehun masih terjaga―tersentuh dengan kisah cinta kakak sepupunya yang memang terkenal jarang jatuh cinta.

"Tapi aku tak boleh egois. Jadi aku tetap berdiri di sampingnya―sebagai seorang sahabat." Yifan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku mendengarkannya dan memberinya saran―selalu seperti itu. Ini adalah resiko yang harus kutanggung dan semua itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang―dan entah kapan akan berakhir."

_Entah kapan akan berakhir? Apakah Yifan Hyung masih mencintai orang itu?_, batin Sehun penuh tanya.

"Tapi ada kalanya, muncul rasa sesak yang membuncah dalam dada, hingga aku sama sekali tak bisa menahannya lagi. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, meski saat itu ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Yifan tertunduk. "Tentu saja, dia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa selama ini aku mencintainya. Ia tak pernah menduga hal itu―dan aku bisa memakluminya." Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ia merasa sangat bersalah padaku, namun kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengalami penyesalan. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang jujur padanya."

"Kau―" Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

Yifan menatap Sehun dengan memasang senyuman lembut. "Dan ya―sampai detik ini pun, aku masih bersahabat baik dengannya. Aku sudah bisa bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dan jika aku melihatnya menikah dengan orang lain esok hari demi kebahagiaannya, mungkin aku juga akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengerjap. "Tu-tunggu!"

Yifan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Sehun. Diacaknya pelan rambut saudara sepupunya itu. "Dongengnya sudah selesai. Lekaslah tidur." Kemudian pria itu melangkah, entah kemana.

Sehun masih terpekur dengan pikirannya―berharap dugaannya salah.

―

**Hari Pernikahan, 9.00 KST**

Pagi itu, mentari bersinar sangat cerah seolah memberi ucapan selamat bagi pasangan pengantin yang akan segera menyongsong lembar hidup baru bersama. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul di gereja untuk menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci dua sejoli yang saling mencinta.

Yifan sudah berdiri di atas altar dan bersama yang lainnya sedang menunggu sang mempelai wanita.

Tak lama, seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai yang dibalut gaun putih panjang yang nampak elegan itu berjalan berdampingan oleh seorang pria paruh baya―sang Ayah. Gadis itu nampak menyunggingkan senyuman di balik kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, hingga tiba di altar. Seluruh orang menyambutnya dengan berdebar.

Setibanya sang gadis di atas altar, pendeta segera memulai upacara pernikahannya. "Sebelum pengucapan janji berlangsung, jika ada yang merasa keberatan atas pernikahan ini, sebaiknya mengatakannya sekarang juga." Namun tak ada balasanya, sehingga sang pendeta berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya akan melanjutkan upacaranya." Sang pendeta menarik nafasnya. "Kepada Saudari Jung Soojung, apakah Anda siap mendampingi Saudara Kim Jongin sebagai istrinya, dalam lapang maupun sempit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan dalam suka maupun duka?"

Gadis bernama Soojung itu menarik nafas, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pendeta tersenyum sekilas, kemudian menatap ke arah sang mempelai pria yang dibalut setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. "Kepada Saudara Kim Jongin, apakah Anda siap mendampingi Saudari Jung Soojung sebagai suaminya, dalam lapang maupun sempit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sang mempelai pria―Kim Jongin tersenyum menawan sebelum mengatakan, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Para tamu undangan yang hadir langsung bersorak riuh.

Turut bahagia atas pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung.

―

**Pesta Pernikahan, 11.00 KST**

"Hey, selamat. Akhirnya, kau sudah menikah dengan gadis impianmu." Yifan akhirnya berkesempatan untuk menemui Jongin di acara resepsi, karena sepanjang pernikahan tadi, pria itu nampak sangat sibuk.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Jongin langsung merangkul Yifan dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau bahkan bersedia menjadi _ringman_ tadi."

"Tak apa." Yifan tersenyum, kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu."

Jongin menatap Yifan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu, Hyung? Kau bahkan tak perlu menyiapkan kado apapun untukku."

"Hm?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagiku kado terindah darimu adalah rasa cintamu yang tulus padaku―bahkan walau aku tak bisa membalasnya," ucap Jongin jujur.

Yifan terdiam.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini―menemani hari-hariku dan mendengar keluh kesahku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku―tak ada cinta lain yang setulus cintamu, Hyung. Terima kasih atas tahun-tahun yang begitu berharga. Terima kasih, Hyung."

Yifan tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kuharap, suatu saat nanti, kau akan berhasil mencari kebahagiaanmu, Hyung."

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum. "Bagiku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, Jongin."

―

**epilog**

―

"Hei, Hyung." Sehun menepuk pundak Yifan dari belakang, sehingga pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan.

Sehun mendesah kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran dengan kisahmu semalam."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menduga satu nama sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai itu, tapi―aku tak yakin."

Yifan tersenyum. "Memangnya, menurutmu, siapa dia?"

Sehun mengusap dagunya. "Awalnya, kupikir dia adalah Soojung, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi―" Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak. "―kurasa orang itu adalah Jongin. Apakah aku benar?"

Sebelum Yifan sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon muncul dan menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya. "Hei, Bung. Bagaimana kisah yang semalam eh? Aku tertidur." Ia meringis tak berdosa.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun. "Kau anak yang cerdik, Sehun. Mungkin kau harus mencoba menjadi detektif." Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku permisi dulu, Kawan." Kemudian pria itu berlalu pergi.

Sehun hanya melongo.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kisah yang semalam, Hun?"

―

**end**

―

**dee's note:**

hohoho another sad-ending fanfic *ketawa nista* nggak yakin, apakah ini sad-ending, karena menurut saya, baik jongin maupun yifan sama-sama bahagia. iya kan? muehehe

maaf ya, lagi-lagi saya bikin endingnya begini. dan maaf kalau awalnya bikin bingung, karena sebenernya saya cuma mau nyoba-nyoba main kata-kata di fanfic ini (mau balas dendam sama author lain yang biasanya ngejebak saya lewat permainan kata-kata T^T) kira-kira ada yang bingung nggak? coba cermati kata-katanya satu per satu, sebenernya kalau kalian teliti kalian bisa nebak endingnya gimana. atau malah udah gampang ketebak? fufufu

uhm, akhir kata

―**mind to review?**


End file.
